gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE is an upcoming TV Series and the 12th in the Gundam ''franchise. It is a collaboration between Sunrise and video game developer Level 5. The series is directed by Susumu Yamaguchi and will premiere on Japan's MBS and TBS stations in October 9, 2011. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device" memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. In the year AG 115 Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federation military base named "Arinsuton". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the Earth Federation, Flit completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam! Characters ;Flit Asuno :Main character Affiliated with the military’s maintenance department as a civilian engineer from a young age. He develops the “AGE SYSTEM” and the Gundam from the data inside the “AGE DEVICE” given to him from his mother. ;Asem Asuno :The second main character and son of Flit. Inherits the Gundam and fights. ;Kio Asuno :The third main character and grandchild of Flit. Inherits the Gundam passed down from generation to generation. ;Emily Armond :Friend of Flit since the age of seven who came to Nova after losing her mother. ;Grudech Aynor :Earth Federation Forces Commander. Captain of the battleship Diva. ;Miles Aloi :Earth Federation Forces Lieutenant Junior Grade. Comm chief of the battleship Diva. ;Gafran :A mysterious enemy like an alien who strikes at mankind. Having appeared suddenly fourteen years ago, they reaped havoc all over the world. They have the ability to transform from humanoid to dragon form. Technology ;AGE Device :A memory unit passed down through the Asuno family that contains basic conceptual data on the “AGE System” and the blueprints for the Gundam. The data is original research the Asuno family compiled, a combination of technological records accumulated from the past: something that should be called “a book of secrets for the secrets of an art” as it is something that far surpasses everything else. ;AGE System :Flit added the concept of self-evolution to the digitization of the Asuno family’s research on the mystery of evolution of living things. As the system collects data through combat, it evolves. In order to grow with the pilot, it became a unique system for that registered pilot. Currently, this system is only installed on the Gundam that is piloted by the main character, Flit. Mobile Weapons Earth Federal Forces *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal **AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus **AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Sparrow *RGE-B790 Genoace **RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom Unknown Enemy (UE) *Gafran Other *CMS-328 Desperado Warships and Vehicles Earth Federal Forces *Diva-class Unknown Enemy Staff Picture Gallery image:Frefefwedf.jpg|Flit Asuno, Asem Asuno and Kio Asuno Emily.png|Emily Armond Grodek.png|Grudech Aynor Millais.png|Miles Aloi image:Yhythyh.jpg image:4fregfrefref.jpg|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 ''(Normal, Titus and Sparrow) Image:UE-Profile.jpg|Unknown Enemy/Gafran Image:545GR4609.png|Unknown Enemy/Gafran Mirage image:1307945668492.jpg image:1307945702203.jpg 563456F76.jpg|Diva 4679af0e59a6bf5e4b5b1f63bbb50b0f1312636730 full.jpg|Japanese cast 58f7dd2b697a9d06a1e4ccda4c4d65041312636732_full.jpg c9.jpg vgundamage8.jpg gundamage10.jpg Ms ets01l.jpg|CMS-328 Desperado References *http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=749 Trivia *The first minute of the Promotional Trailer shows several scenes that are similar to scenes from "Gundam Rising", the first episode of the original series. External Links *Gundam AGE official site *Gundam Age annoncement in Gundam Info *Promotional site for Gageing Builder and Advanced Grade series *Gundam Age info from Zeonic Corps *MSGnet, unofficial site (includes translated information from official sources) ja:機動戦士ガンダムAGE Category:Series Category:Advanced Generation